Partners to the end
by SevenSi
Summary: Ada x Leon, their relationship prompted by a single word.


Fandom: Resident Evil 4  
Pairing: Ada Wong x Leon Scott Kennedy  
Rating: PG-13, for some suggestive themes.

* * *

#01 – Walking  
She was sex on two legs and Leon tried not to look too hard when her red dress slid open as she walked, to reveal a gun strap wrapped around her shapely thigh. 

#02 – Waltz  
When he opened that door, it drew him in, listening to the familiar waltzing melody, and Leon was surprised when he saw Ada next to that Merchant guy.

#03 – Wishes  
She made a wish once but had to waste it on that shiny new revolver that made Leon quite jealous.

#04 – Wonder  
It's not a wonder Ada thought with a smirk on her attractive face - her hip out and her arms folded - that Leon would go and save the president's daughter with such driving passion.

#05 – Worry  
They never worried about anything in life even when their own lives were at stake.

#06 - Whimsy  
In this sort of business, they knew that unreliable longings can never be an option.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Both felt it was a waste to just sell the cats eye piece without finding all the gems to the Merchant.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Whiskey and rum were labeled all over the crates, giving ample time for Ada to throw an Incendiary grenade while Leon used his shotgun to shoot the offending El Gigante into them – just in time for a fireworks display of alcoholic sunburst surprise.

#09 – Wars  
Sometimes there should be a rule of thumb for war Ada said, and Leon looked over at her and asked what that is, curious to find out what went on her clever mind.

#10 – Weddings  
He couldn't marry and settle down when the government needed him – said that he could die leaving his family behind, and when those words were said, her face had turned away – she whispered that she couldn't see herself in a wedding dress anyway.

#11 – Birthday  
Leon turned twenty eight on his last birthday and on his next mission, Ada told him that she'd be there for his next with her birthday suit on which made him grin like a fool.

#12 – Blessing  
It was a blessing that she came just in time to shoot Leon's more formidable enemy from the back when he was close to an unconscious state.

#13 – Bias  
In this line of work, there were no biases as they both chugged bullets into men and women carrying chainsaws.

#14 – Burning  
The corpse stuck on top of firewood was strapped around the pole, the fires licked & burned flesh off bones, and the smell was overwhelming, making Ada scrunch up her nose and Leon hoped there'd be an herb to ward off the stink.

#15 – Breathing  
It was her turn to breathe heavily as Leon kissed her eagerly, their hearts beating wildly and in another second they started shooting at approaching villagers at their backside.

#16 – Breaking  
They broke windows and crashed into them, barely making it out in time from another near death experience.

#17 – Belief  
They stared in incredulity at the large enemy coming right at them with a bloody iron mask and full to bursting brute force, but it was a short lived pause as their weapons of choice blew the enemy away, sending bits of flesh and blood splattering all over the place.

#18 – Balloon  
Ada and Leon jumped into the hot air balloon after escaping from a horde of rampaging villagers, giving Leon ample time to laugh out – _Asta la vista._

#19 – Balcony  
There was a balcony where Leon could climb up to but Ada used her grapple gun to get there in a second, leaving him to find a ladder.

#20 – Bane  
She was never a pain in the ass but for some anomalous rationale, he thought that if he couldn't get her out of his head, she'd be the curse of his life.

#21 – Quiet  
Ada would have waited for Leon all morning, there in the mist, through the tour of dark little alcoves - her boss's demands nagging at her head, with its quiet splendor that had served for eons as a remote and peaceful parish.

#22 – Quirks  
In this line of work a guy has got to have some eccentricity he told her and she leaned in, her lips close to his that Ada huskily whispered - oh yeah like what?

#23 – Question  
There was no question about it Leon thought – as he held her body close that he knew she'd always feel good.

#24 – Quarrel  
Quarrels were for married couples and they secretly thought about what would happen if they weren't agents to their jobs and married to each other instead.

#25 – Quitting  
"I can't seem to quit you," Leon cried out to Ada, and she laughed, saying that some of that dialogue came out of a cowboy movie.

#26 – Jump  
They both jumped across the bridge as they avoided the shattering pellets from the shotguns that came from the more advanced enemies.

#27 – Jester  
"Who's the fool now!" Leon cried as he pumped more shotgun shells into the row of bear traps, making them snap up and close while Ada leaned back with her arms folded, shaking her head.

#28 – Jousting  
They did a little tousle before they got to serious business, just to make sure of each other's abilities.

#29 – Jewel  
Leon's stash was filled with jewels of all kinds and Ada eyed each one with interest but damn her, she couldn't concentrate on anything when they were alone in a closed room, so that her eyes kept wandering to his own jewels underneath his pants.

#30 – Just  
It was the just thing to do Ada thought as she watched Leon hurriedly taking the President's daughter to safety, and waited until they disappeared from sight to lean back, taking the moment to lament his departure.

#31 – Smirk  
She smirked when her boss called on the line only to grin when moments later, she saw Leon coming her way.

#32 – Sorrow  
Grief stained Leon's face as Ada left him again even as his heart started to feel alive.

#33 – Stupidity  
There was nothing better than the stupidity of Ganados - screaming their announcement just in time for Leon to shoot the fuck out of their heads off, leaving the headless corpse leftovers for Ada to kick them off the bridge.

#34 – Serenade  
Ada laughed with Leon, told him that when she fought with Krauser, he looked like he was serenading her instead of talking.

#35 – Sarcasm  
Leon wasn't too sarcastic with women though the urge to be with Ada was a losing battle.

#36 – Sordid  
How sordid, Ada said with her usual languid voice, looking over at the bodies scattered all over the place and Leon reacted by shooting another body that came up right behind her.

#37 - Soliloquy  
Hell yes, that crazy assed Salazar took his last breath, his last boring soliloquy as Ada and Leon both shot missiles into his gut.

#38 – Sojourn  
In this line of work, taking a break was never an option for them.

#39 – Share  
Ada wasn't the sharing kind but she ended up leaving the valuable gem in the time piece for Leon to pick up later.

#40 – Solitary  
They usually went on solitary missions though oftentimes they met by coincidental circumstances.

#41 – Nowhere  
He really had nowhere to run to as he backed up against the wall, shooting the villagers one by one, his ammunition getting low, but a flash bomb had stumbled into their circle as Ada hurried to get Leon out of the way.

#42 – Neutral  
They would come to a neutral understanding but in the end they always separated much to their disconcertment.

#43 – Nuance  
They had to understand what their weapons meant to them, for it was a matter of life and death.

#44 – Near  
When she was near him, she would always back him up no matter what.

#45 – Natural  
She had naturally long beautiful legs that Leon couldn't help but wonder how they felt beneath his rough fingers.

#46 – Horizon  
The horizon was looking really good with her silhouette blocking out his vision of the ugliness of dead bodies all around.

#47 – Valiant  
Ada sighed, knowing that Leon would always do the right thing, which is why she loved his valiant and noble character.

#48 – Virtuous  
Their enemies were screaming in an honest display of pain and suffering but really, did they even give a damn?

#49 – Victory  
It was an easy victory when you have a missile launcher for him and a bow gun for her as their special weapon.

#50 – Defeat  
She had to make sure he won in the end by getting there in time to save him and then watch Leon defeat the enemy.


End file.
